1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to slings and the like, and more particularly to devices designed to support a nursing bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The difficulty of simultaneously holding and feeding an infant with a nursing bottle has long been recognized. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,500,846 of McFarland, a device including a flexible casing for receiving a nursing bottle, and a strap secured to the casing to encircle the neck of the infant's attendant is described. The step and flexible casing cooperate to form a continuous loop around the attendant's neck to hold the bottle securely in position.
Similar nursing bottle holders are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,065,944 of Lievendorfer, 3,197,099 of Doba, 3,365,153 of Baucom, and 3,977,638 of Woodard. All of the above identified nursing bottle holders include a strap which forms a continuous loop around the attendant's neck, and means attached to the looped strap for holding a nursing bottle. This arrangement has several disadvantages including the difficulty of attaching and detaching the strap from around the neck, and the difficulty of adjusting the position of the nursing bottle during feeding.